


Cuddling the Wall

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askHeeyy can you write something with Blackwall? Like after a long day the inquisitor just wants tro cuddle with Blackwall`?





	Cuddling the Wall

You had been traveling from place to place for five weeks now. And your group had supposed to have been back at Skyhold a week ago. You were exausted, both mentally and physically. And you didn’t even have the comfort of your love, Blackwall, because he has warden problems to take care of. It was all around a horrible trip.  
Once you rode back into Skyhold and unsaddled you horse you were confronted by Leliana.  
“We need your report on you mission immediately and also we need to talk about the repairs…” The spymaster said as she stroad up to you. She was finishing a sentence when you held your hand up to stop her.  
“Leliana. I understand how important it is to report quickly. But I haven’t stopped moving for five weeks now. I just need a nap, please.” You said, exhaustion evident in your face and voice.  
“My lady!” You hear a familiar voice of a burly man from behind you. Blackwall was cutting wood when he saw you and waved.  
You waved back as you continued to talk with the red head. “I’ll come talk with you as soon as I’m rested. It won’t be long okay.”  
Leliana saw the warm smile on you lips as you waved to your love. This made her smile as well. “All right. You have a point. I’ll let you rest Inquisitor. And before I forget, it’s good to have you back.” She said patting your shoulder and walking away.  
You sigh as you approach the warrior. “Thank goodness you’re here. I need one of your bear hugs or something.” You walk closer with your arms spread preparing for a hug.  
Blackwall complies and gives you just what you needed. As he pulled away he grabs your chin with one of his calloused hands to bring your face in for a very chaste welcome home kiss.  
“I heard you have plans for a nap? Why don’t you rest with me. I could use one myself. And besides, that means I get to be closer to you.” The bearded man says as he grabbed you hand and guided you up to the loft where his bed was.  
As you lay down you feel him wrap his large arms around you pulling you into his embrace. You felt safe and warm in his arms and quickly drifted off to sleep as you fell in rhythm with his breathing.  
You awoke facing him and looked up with sleepy eyes. “Well good evening my lady. Did you sleep well?” He asked chuckling to himself at how cute yoi are when you’re tired.  
“Yes I did. How late is it” you ask snuggling even closer to him to capture his warmth, burrowing your face into his shoulder.  
“Late enough my dear. Just go back to sleep. The spymaster can wait till morning.” He said into your hair as he kissed the top of your head.


End file.
